Dont leave me alone
by the-darker-side-of-things
Summary: Sasunaru/narusasu- In honor of rememberance Day Naruto's last attempt at getting sasuke to return, after naruto's death sasuke returns to konoha and walks down memory lane and thinks what could have been. REALLY BAD SUMMERY! (warning this story is a bit sad)


**This one-shot is dedicated to Remembrance Day.**

**This may be bitter sweet.**

_**Listen to immortal while reading this**_

"Sas-sasuke"

I heard him whisper as i kneeled by him, the tears were beginning to well in my eyes. I can see the blood gurgling out of his mouth as he lay on the dirt. 'No no no this wasn't supposed to happen you were supposed to dodge that' i bit into my lip till I tasted copper 'you were supposed to drag me back remember!' my mind shouted at me to say something…anything!

I grit my teeth "Dobe, you weren't supposed to stay still."

"He he teme, you got what you wanted right? Can you move on now?"

'How can I move on now, you were the thing I was supposed to move on too'

"Can you promise me something, sasuke" I could see that beautiful light in his eyes slowly fade, it pulled on my heart knowing that I was the cause of all this pain.

"Yes"

"You're going to have to live my life for me now ok, let people love you like I wish I could have" He smiled sweetly at me.

"What are you talking about dobe you're going to come back with me!?"

'Don't leave me'

"Don't be ridiculous sasuke look at me I'm a mess my stomach is practically hanging out of my back" I don't know how he could joke about that, I didn't even know how he was still alive. I guess he still stand to his name as most unpredictable knuckle head ninja.

'I don't want to be alone'

"I'm sorry" I murmured "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" I was screaming it by now. I placed my head on his bloodied shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso pulling him close to me so that he was half in my lap. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" my screams were dry and hoarse and I could feel him raise an arm.

I felt his soft hand caress my cheek; I lifted one of my hands and placed it over top of his. I smiled down at him as my tears hit his face; he swiped his thumb across my face clearing one tear off my cheek.

"And remember to smile… teme" I could feel his hand go slack in my grip but I held his hand there. I could see his eyes slowly closing as his head rolled limply to the side, I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled cry, and soon more followed. I could hear something off in the distance, but it didn't matter… nothing mattered because the only thing that mattered now was the boy in my arms. The one that deserved to live more than me or anyone else, the one that should have become hokage, the one that should be smiling and laughing but wasn't. Because it was my fault. I killed him.

'I am alone again'

"Sasuke" I heard the soft voice behind me, I couldn't look up.

Naruto's eyes were shut and had a peaceful smile on his face. My face scrunched up in agony as another round of violent sobs racked through my body. I knew I looked pathetic right now, I had killed my best friend and my most precious person and the sat crying over his body. Even though it could have all been prevented, if I wasn't an idiot.

"Sasuke, come on" the light touch on my shoulder told me the person behind me had gotten closer and I didn't even know it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at the person smacking the hand away but never letting go of Naruto. The person who was standing behind me was a man with silver hair and a soaked mask covering most of his face, I could easily tell he was crying.

"Come on sasuke lets go"

His words were strained and he looked like he was trying to fight back his own emotions but it wasn't working very well.

I wrapped my arms tighter around the blonde's fragile body and lifted him up bridal style. Kakashi gave me a solemn nod before turning and walking out of the clearing, I followed close behind him.

As we were nearing konaha I looked down at my precious cargo, his limp head bounced against by chest as I walked. I craned my neck so I could peck him on the forehead gently.

My chest was so tight I thought it was going to cave in on me at any second.

I noticed a drop on his face, then another and another. My eyes burned once again with water, I desperately tried to blink them away. Kakashi had stopped some time ago and watched me cry, it's not I expected him to comfort me or anything. I deserved all the pain I was feeling and more, but he didn't have to stand there and stare at me.

"Sasuke would you like me to carry him for the rest of the way?"

I snapped my head up "no" I growled out at him. I didn't want him touching Naruto.

We began to walk again, I was beginning to feel nervous but I just kept walking.

I could see the gates up ahead and multiple people waiting, for our return.

My feet stepped heavily on the gravel road, when we neared I heard many startled gasps and cries as I came into view with Naruto.

Footsteps came towards me like a heard of bulls, as I felt Naruto being pulled from my arms I still didn't look up.

I felt empty inside as soon as he was taken away, my shaky hands were quickly cuffed behind my back and a cloth tied over my eyes so that I could not use the Sharingun, not that I would fight anyways.

I was led somewhere, most likely the max security prison on the border on konoha.

But the trip was way too short to be there already.

Suddenly the blind hold was torn off and the first thing I noticed was the rundown apartment building in front of me, it was oddly familiar. There was a harsh jab to my back as I was pushed toward the stairs as we climbed I began remembering the days with team 7 Naruto, sakura and I. When we were still young and foolish.

How I longed for those days back, but I knew that would never happen because Naruto was dead I was a missing Nin, hated by everyone.

I was jolted out of memories when we arrived at a door, one of them pulled out a set of keys and opened the door they unlocked my cuffs and shoved me in locking the door behind me.

It took a minute for me to register what was happening, I was brought to an apartment, got my cuffs and blind fold taken, and shoved in someone's home.

I looked around and the first thing that caught my eye was a little shimmer of glass on the bed. I walked towards the bed were a picture laid, my eyes immediately widened realising were I was. The orange bed sheets, the old smell of ramen and the picture of team 7.

I was in naruto's home.

I had never been in naruto's apartment before but I had been outside before. 'So that why it looked so familiar'

I looked closer at the picture realising someone had drawn and arrow on the glass pointing down. I slid my hand along the edge of the frame until I heard a small click and the back of the frame popped opened, flipping it around, a folded up piece of paper fell out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw 'To: Sasuke' on the front. I slowly unfolded the note and began to read.

'Pain is something we all know

If we harbour it, it will grow

It was hard for me to learn to let go but

In the end it was worth it, because if we really look

There are others who know

How hard it was to feel that pain

They will tell you how long they suffered

They will tell you how long they cried

But I will tell you that you have to look on the bright side

There are others who love you

But you must let go

Of all that pain and hatred in order for you to grow

For me I found that 3 words that were never said to me

Were they best things to fight hatreds gravity

They were only 3 simple words that I want you to know

I longed to say them to you

But never had the guts to show

I love you

I hope that these 3 simple words help you know

That you are not alone and I will always

Love you

No matter where you go'

I LOVE YOU TEME'

By now the paper was splattered with multiple drops of salty tears, I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming as I slide onto the floor and hugged the note close to my chest.

From the beginning he never planned on coming back! He planned all of it! He knew that he was going to die!

"You promised we would die together"!

I slammed my fist on the bed making a bunch of stuff fall on the floor in front of me, I picked up one of things that fell.

In the picture was me and Naruto we were covered in mud holding each other, my arm was slung around his shoulders and his arm was around my waist and we were smiling into the camera that Kakashi had just happen to have.

I smiled bitterly at the picture as I put It back on the floor to pick up another picture

This one had Sakura, Naruto and i standing on top of Hokage Mountain with our backs to the sunset looking at Kakashi. We all looked so peaceful in that picture and Naruto had the best smile of all of us. It wasn't his big Look-at-me-smile, no this smile showed no teeth or his enthusiastic attitude. The smile on his face was peaceful and it made his face look calm and serine and the way his eyes glowed a violet shade from the reflection off the sky, it was beautiful. I never really took the time to appreciate his smile or what he did for me.

I remembered the way he smiled when he saw me walking towards the bridge, I remembered the two accidental kisses we had, I remembered his beautiful sea blue eyes and the way they would light up when he talked, I remembered his face when I almost died, I remembered his expression when i left him, I remember his face when he tried to get me back, I remember how he cried when I told him I hated him, I remember when I shoved that chidori that ended his life through his stomach, I remember how he smiled when he said that he loved me, I remember how he died with a smile on his face. I remember that he told me to smile.

But how can I smile now that you're not here?

I tilted my head towards the ceiling and closed my eyes letting the tears flow down my face, when blinked I noticed something. Written on the ceiling in big orange letters was.

**Remember to smile**

And there was a small chibi Naruto smiling painted in blue.

I stood not being able to take it anymore, i crawled onto naruto's bed and pulled his pillow to my face and screamed. I screamed till my throat was so sore it began to bleed, and then I still screamed.

'Everything that mattered to me was gone and it was my entire fault'

My family, my brother, my team, my life, my home, my most precious person. The person that loved me so much as to chase me for 5 years, withstand all my hate and only give me love and what do I do? I kill him for god's sake! I am such a fucked up monster!

"Sasuke-kun tsunade-sa-" I'm not sure if she stopped talking because she was shocked at the state I was in or that I could become this much of an emotional wreck.

"sasuke-kun please come tsunade-sama wants to talk to you"

I quickly began wiping my face on the sleeve of my shirt, and uncurled myself.

When I finally looked at the women that entered I saw pink hair and a gentle smile. I suddenly felt my blood boil, how she smile? HOW CAN SHE SMILE when he is dead!?

"How can you be smiling?" I ground out just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sasuke-kun becau-"

"You knew didn't you?"

She looked confused "what do you mean?"

"You knew he wasn't planning on coming back"

That made her smile drop. "We can talk about this later but tsunade-sama wants to see you"

I bit my tough to hold any nasty remarks that I wanted to make to her as I followed her out of the room.

No hand cuffs were put on me and no blind fold was around my face, I could see how different konoha was. Sakura told me that during the fight between Naruto and pein the village was destroyed and that when there fight rook place it created a massive creator were the new konoha was built in.

She told me stories about what happened after I had left. None of these stories helped me feel any better in fact they made me feel worse if that was possible.

When we finally arrived at the building I was supposed to meet the hokage in, sakura ushered me through the entire building till we arrived at 2 large steel doors.

I looked at her confused and all she did was open one door for me, and I walked in.

I immediately regretted walking in through that door, because laying there next to tsunade was naruto's body, though it was mostly cleaned and stitched it was horrific. You could see all the scars on his chest, face, arms and neck. The fresh ones still red and slightly bleeding.

I sucked in a breath of air and walked towards tsunade who sat in a chair next to the bed. She was also crying.

"He said it wouldn't come to this, you know he promised me that it would be alright!"

I could just stand there, doing nothing as my eyes traced over naruto's figure he was very pale and his eyes were closed.

"I should kill you right now or lock you in prison forever" she stood and paced over to me and raised her fist over my head; I lowered my head and waited for the blow. "But I promised him that I wouldn't" I was bewildered, she placed her hand on my shoulder and led me to the chair she was sitting in.

"I'll let you say you last goodbye" with that she left the room leaving me alone to wallow in my filth and despair.

I leaned over the bed to look at his face, he looked as peaceful as if he was sleeping. I placed my hand on his face and rubbed the whisker marks that I loved so much. I placed my other hand on his other cheek and leaned down so that my face an inch above his own.

"I love you too, dobe" I smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips, when I pulled away I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. Tears threatened their way through again but as I thought they were going away they came back full force. Unlike all the others times these tears were quiet and I didn't scream or curl up. I was about to pull completely away when…

"What are the tears for teme?" I snapped open my eyes to see bright lively blue ones looking right back. I let out a startled gasp and began to stumble backwards. 'Am I beginning to lose my mind?"

"na-na-naru-to-to" I stuttered out.

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone" he smiled and I smiled.

I lunged toward him and captured his lips on mine, it wasn't a messy French kiss or a quick peck on the lips, this kiss held so much passion and love that I could have drowned in it. When the need for air a raised we broke apart and I crushed him in my embrace.

With all the noise tsunade and sakura came bounding in but immediately stopped seeing two ocean eyes looked back at them.

I noticed that we were all crying tears of joy.

**This moment couldn't have been anymore perfect.**

**THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANGEST SOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

**AND THIS WAS IN HONOR OF REMEMBERANCE DAY WHICH THIS YEARS THEME WAS HOPE!**


End file.
